Female Basketball Time!
by YANDEREMANIAC
Summary: Whoever said girls can't play basketball? These ordinary-looking yet unique girls will proved you wrong through their jaw-dropping basketball skills. Let's stay tune as they conquer the basketball world with their abilities. They will be joining the male's basketball team. [No Pairings; Just Pure Friendship]
1. Profile

**Empress of Demons:**

 _Hello again, little ones~_

 _I had this amazing idea and I thought of producing another story. I know that I have not been updating my other stories. That's because I lost all hope of getting it better. Why? Time changed, I guess and my interests increased. You know the story about "The Pink Haired Mysterious Vampire"? I'm currently into Naruto which is a surprising revelation to me because I definitely hated it at first. But yeah, I guess they changed my perspective._

 _Well then, let's get this story started._

 _So, just a little heads up about this. Okay, this is a Kuroko no Basuke fanfiction. It has been a long time since I made one and this centered around my original characters. You, my little ones, don't have to read it if you are not a fan of it, I am not forcing all of you._

 _As always, my rules are simple. No bashing, no harsh words or beyond that, no arguing, spellings or grammars might be incorrect, and the character might be a bit off._

 _And lastly, this is not mine. Kuroko no Basuke belongs to the rightful owner._

* * *

 **CHARACTERS' PROFILE** _  
_

 **Birth Name:** Miyaho Korin

 **Age:** 16

 **Date of Birth:** February 16th

 **Year:** 1st Year in High School

 **Zodiac Sign:** Aquarius

 **Current School:** Rakuzan High

 **Previous School:** Reizō Academy

 **Height:** 164 centimeters

 **Weight:** 54 kilograms

 **Hair Color:** Black w/ Purple Highlights

 **Eye Color:** Black

 **Club:** Basketball

 **Team:** Rakuzan

 **Position:** Captain and Point Guard

 **Talents/Skills:** Zigzag Pass Formation, Unpredictable Passing Technique, Raven Eyes, Four-Corner Defense, Zone

 **Facts/Trivias:**

• She plays the violin.

• Older cousin of Shirogane Shizuka.

• She loves collecting different brands of make-up.

• Her hobby is playing games in her phone.

• She wants to be a game developer someday.

• Her favorite colors are pink, purple, and gold.

* * *

 **Birth Name:** Shirogane Shizuka

 **Age:** 16

 **Date of Birth:** August 22nd

 **Year:** 1st Year in High School

 **Zodiac Sign:** Leo

 **Current School:** Yōsen High

 **Previous School:** Reizō Academy

 **Height:** 166 centimeters

 **Weight:** 51 kilograms

 **Hair Color:** Black w/ White Highlights

 **Eye Color:** Black

 **Club:** Basketball

 **Team:** Yōsen

 **Position:** Vice Captain and Power Forward

 **Talents/Skills:** Street Basketball, Prediction Blockage, Float Shot, Speed and Agility, Aura of the Wild, Zone

 **Facts/Trivias:**

• She creates a choreography when she's free.

• Younger cousin of Miyaho Korin.

• A distant relative of Rakuzan's coach, Shirogane Eiji.

• Her hobbies are reading and writing stories.

• She wants to be a psychologist someday.

• Her favorite colors are silver and yellow.

* * *

 **Birth Name:** Guren Amemiya

 **Age:** 16

 **Date of Birth:** November 19th

 **Year:** 1st Year in High School

 **Zodiac Sign:** Scorpio

 **Current School:** Kaijō High

 **Previous School:** Reizō Academy

 **Height:** 165 centimeters

 **Weight:** 51 kilograms

 **Hair Color:** Black w/ Brown Highlights

 **Eye Color:** Black

 **Club:** Basketball

 **Team:** Kaijō

 **Position:** Small Forward

 **Talents/Skills:** Agility, Fast Reaction, Rhythm Dribbling, Fading Out Dribbling, Zone

 **Facts/Trivias:**

• She plays the guitar.

• Likes making up poems.

• Loves to eat and spend her money going to different places.

• Her hobby is drawing.

• She wants to be a chef someday.

• Her favorite colors are red and blue.

* * *

 **Birth Name:** Orenji Orca

 **Age:** 16

 **Date of Birth:** May 7th

 **Year:** 1st Year in High School

 **Zodiac Sign:** Taurus

 **Current School:** Shūtoku High

 **Previous School:** Reizō Academy

 **Height:** 164 centimeters

 **Weight:** 54 kilograms

 **Hair Color:** Black w/ Blue Highlights

 **Eye Color:** Black

 **Club:** Basketball

 **Team:** Shūtoku

 **Position:** Shooting Guard

 **Talents/Skills:** Miracle Shooting Spree, Triple Clutch, 4-Point Spree, Zone, Dunk

 **Facts/Trivias:**

• She likes to read romance novels.

• She's very funny and jokes a lot. Very unusual for a girl.

• Her favorite color is any shade of blue.

• She wants to be a policewoman someday.

• She's also hardworking, considering that she has a lot of nephews/nieces to take care of.

• Her best friend is Tōru Jerica

* * *

 **Birth Name:** Tōru Jerica

 **Age:** 16

 **Date of Birth:** July 19th

 **Year:** 1st Year in High School

 **Zodiac Sign:** Cancer

 **Current School:** Tōō Academy

 **Previous School:** Reizō Academy

 **Height:** 162 centimeters

 **Weight:** 56 kilograms

 **Hair Color:** Black w/ Pink Highlights

 **Eye Color:** Black

 **Club:** Basketball

 **Team:** Tōō

 **Position:** Shooting Guard

 **Talents/Skills:** Dunk, Speed, Zone, Volley Shot, Circular Motion Shot, Single Cut Shot, Ankle Break

 **Facts/Trivias:**

• She likes to joke with others.

• Her best friend is Orenji Orca.

• She's also a half American-Japanese.

• Her hobby is going to different places like Guren Amemiya.

• She wants to be a psychiatrist someday.

• Her favorite colors are red, green, and yellow.


	2. Prologue

**Prologue**

After the Winter Cup last year, the multi-billionaire company's CEO wanted to have another basketball tournament. Since he was a fan of basketball and a former basketball player himself, he conducted a project which is called the "Special Basketball Tournament". He went through a lot of paperworks in order to produce this project of his. He also went through intense interview with the Basketball Monthly Magazine crews, Sports Section reporters, and Basketball officials. He paid millions of money to them before they agreed to do his project.

 **Special Basketball Tournament**

 _Every participating schools are required to enter in this basketball competition held by Hiroshima Takeru, the CEO of the multi-billionaire company, Hiroshima Corporations. However, there will be a different requirements in entering in this competition._

 ** _Requirements:_**

 _• Coach_

 _• Starting Players_

 _• Substitute Players_

 _• 1 Female Player_

 _• Substitute Female Players_

 _The requirements are simple enough and there will be prizes to give to the participants of the Inter-High and Winter Cup. Here are the following prizes:_

 _ **Prizes:**_

 _Inter-High and Winter Cup participants - Free Tickets to Hawaii_

 _3rd Place - 100,000 cash_

 _2nd Place - 400,000 cash and 1 day trip to Imperial Tokyo_

 _1st Place - 500,000 cash and 2 days trip to Temple City: Historic Nara_

 _Champion - 1,000,000 cash and 3 days trip to Osaka Castle_

* * *

 **Rakuzan High...**

"Are you ready for your first day at your new school?" Korin's mother asks with a wide grin.

"Ugh... no way," she grumbles. "I can't believe I have to wake up early starting today."

"You know, you need to cease this habit of yours, Korin. Staying up at 3 in the morning is unhealthy and may cause you sickness. How many times do we have to tell you that? Honestly, I don't know how you managed to stay awake all day," her father said in annoyance, then pushed up the rim of his eyeglasses.

"I'm just that awesome, Otō-san. You should ask Shizuka's sleeping schedule," she smirks at her parents' confused faces.

Her mother sighs and fixes her necktie. "Don't bring your cousin into this, Korin and please listen to your Otō-san for once?"

She pouted. "But I was always listening to him!"

The middle-aged man gives his daughter a look.

With one last tug on Korin's tie, her mother then proceeds to tie her long, messy hair. "Jeez, why did you have to let your hair grew so long. Now, it's all tangled up."

She grabs a brush and starts brushing her hair quite roughly.

"Ow! Okā-san, that hurts!"

"Will you be quiet and let me finish?"

"But you're tugging on my hair instead of brushing it!"

"Because you aren't taking care of your own hair, that's why it's hard to brush it!" another pull on her hair.

"Ow!"

After a series of complaints and yelps, her mother settled in putting her hair in a simple braid. Korin rubs her head to soothes down the pain while giving her mother a half-hearted glare and frown.

"Oh come on, it's not my fault that your hair is messy," her mother put the brush away and grabbed her purse, pulling out a few money and giving it to her eldest daughter. "This will be your allowance for this week."

"Why so much?"

"Because your Otō-san and I will not be around for a week and I trust you that you can take care of your own," her father replies after a while of being quiet.

"Wait, me? Only me? Where would my otōto be?" she questioned.

"He will be staying with your obā-san. I don't trust the two of you together in this house. I fear that the two of you will kill each other."

 _"Fine with me. As long as that brat doesn't take the initiative to come here,"_ she thought.

"We will dropped you off so go and get your things. Don't leave anything behind," her father says, sternly.

"Where's our driver?" she asks.

"We gave him a day off until tomorrow. He will be back the day after tomorrow," her mother answers.

She nods in understanding before running upstairs to get her bag. Mr. Miyaho turns around and walks out first from their house to start up their car. Meanwhile, Mrs. Miyaho applies a red lipstick to her lips.

As her daughter descended from the stairs, she took a one look at her outfit before going out from their house. Korin locks the door and puts her spare key inside her skirt pocket.

"Do not lose that if you do not want to be locked out."

"Hai, hai!"

During the trip towards her new school, Korin just listens to her music and looks out from the window, watching people and the houses they pass by. Rounding the corner, she sees the full view of the huge gates of the Rakuzan High, a fitting image of an elite school. Her eyes travel around, eyeing the sakura trees planted at the sides of the path. Her school is so beautiful and huge!

"Whoa."

"Impressive, right?" her father smirks. "If only your cousin is here, she might like it here."

* * *

 **Kaijō High...**

"Waaah! Kasamatsu-senpai, Moriyama-senpai, Kobori-senpai! I missed you guys-ssu!" the blonde ace of the Kaijō team tackled his three seniors down to the floor. Unfortunately for the blonde model, his captain was not in the good mood and therefore, he received a painful kick in the back once he got off from them.

"That hurts, Kasamatsu-senpai!" he whines while rubbing his back.

"Jeez, this is why I hated the newly established basketball competition," the short-tempered captain huffs.

Apparently, the former students of Kaijō High couldn't enter the university they wanted to go to because of the "Special Basketball Tournament". It mainly requires the former players to come back to their own previous team until the tournament is finished. Since they couldn't do anything about it, the former players around Japan came back to their previous school adding another year to their education. It means to say that Kasamatsu and the others are back to being third-years once more with Kise and the other first years leveling up to second-years while the second-years leveling up to third-years.

"Come on, senpai! I know that you missed us!" Kise cheered.

A blur passed Kise and tackled once more the three supposed-to-be college students into the floor. A loud sobbing, sniffing, and weeping were heard and the three seniors finally acknowledged the fact that Hayakawa was crying over their shirts, causing for his snots to fall down as well.

Disgusted by that action, Kasamatsu roughly shoves off the weeping Hayakawa and takes out a handkerchief to wipe off the snots in his shirt.

"Ka[sa]matsu-sen[pai]! Kobo[ri]-senpai! Mo[ri]yama-senpai! You all came back to us!" he bent down and started worshipping them as if they were like gods or something.

Kobori and Moriyama sweatdropped while Kasamatsu's eye twitched in irritation.

 _"Where's coach when you needed him the most?"_

"Shut up, Hayakawa and quit being dramatic. Let us start the try-outs for the females and males. I don't want to waste any more time so all of you... CHANGE INTO YOUR TRAINING ATTIRE!" he ordered them while sprouting a black horns above his head and tail almost like a demon.

Before he could even blink, they were all gone in a flash, not wanting to face their devil captain. Even his two companions disappeared as well.

He let out a sigh before heading towards the gym doors. He opens them and instantly regrets when a horde of girls enter inside, tossing him out of the way in the process. It was no doubt that they were fans of their ace.

 _"This is so not my good day at all!"_

A hand appears in his view and he traces the hand upwards, gray eyes widening at seeing a girl holding out her hand to him. She had a fair skin tone, black eyes, black hair with brown highlights, and a gentle smile on her face. She appeared to be wearing a loose, red shirt and plain, white shorts, then a white with red linings in her rubbershoes. He also noted that she was wearing both black wristbands and her hair was tied into a high ponytail.

"Arigatō," he took the hand and he is surprised with the amount of strength she had despite her small figure.

"I assumed that you're the captain here?" she mused.

"Y-Yeah, how did you know?"

"Just an intuition," she shrugs. "Plus, you carried the same aura as my former captain. It's easy to guess."

"Hm, judging from your outfit, you're here to participate in the try-outs, huh," he stated. In the back of her mind, he wondered why he wasn't nervous around her, he was supposed to be jittery and anxious but he was acting completely normal around her. That's a first.

"Yup, figured I should attempt to enter in this club," she said.

Out of nowhere, a hand grabbed her from behind and she automatically grabbed the hand, pulling it forward, bending her back and flipping the stranger into his/her back in front of her. She was met with the painful look of a guy with black hair.

Kasamatsu's eyes widened during the whole scenario. Everyone turned to them, hearing the loud thud and eyeing the groaning guy in the floor.

"OMG! I didn't mean to do that! O my gosh, forgive me!" she frantically let go of his hand and tried to help him stand up.

Kasamatsu snickered then slowly he started laughing.

Moriyama groans in annoyance and shoots a look at his childhood friend. "It's not funny."

"Yes, it is. If you aren't such a flirt, this wouldn't have happened to you. See? Karma's a bitch."

"Gomen nasai. That was just a reflex. I swear it isn't my intention to do that."

"Mah, mah, it's alright," he stood up, dusting off the dirt from his clothes. "Though you're quite strong for a such a small girl."

"I am not small!" she snaps at him. "You're just ridiculously taller than me."

"Wah, you're quite a feisty kitten."

Kasamatsu slaps the back of his head before she can even retort. "Quit it. It doesn't suit you."

"Come on, Yukio! You're spoiling my fun."

* * *

 **Shūtoku High...**

"State your name, age, year, and why did you want to join the basketball team."

"My name is Orenji Orca, 16 years old, and I'm a freshman!" she cheerfully replied. "Hm... I wanted to join because I like playing basketball plus I was in the basketball team in my middle school years."

Takao eyed her curiously then he asked with a grin. "What middle school?"

"Reizō Academy, Takao-senpai!" she replied.

The participants' turn their heads toward her and eye her with wide eyes, disbelief flashing through their faces. Even the regulars are quite in shock at the revelation. Orca remains cheerful and smiley despite the tense atmosphere.

Then, whispers spread out.

"She came from Reizō Academy?"

"I heard the basketball team was vicious and ruthless."

"I think I heard her name before."

"Oh my gosh, she's part of the Densetsu no Redīsu!"

Their coach couldn't contain the excitement in his tone as he asked further questions to her. "If I may ask, are you once part of the so called female counterparts of the Kiseki no Sedai?"

"We have been called that sometimes although we are mostly preferred by people as the Densetsu no Redīsu," she answered, instantly clarifying his question which sent him in a happy mood.

 _"I gained a strong female player!"_

"Well then, I am looking forward in seeing your skills, Orenji-san. I have heard that you and your previous team are undefeated."

"Nah, that rumor is not true. We experienced defeat before. Who spread that lie?" she asks, playfully, earning astonishing looks from the regular players.

"You're quite humble, Orca-chan!" Takao giggled.

"Orca-chan?" she echoed, then she brushed it off. "I was not being humble, Takao-senpai. It was the truth. We have been defeated before. It's not like we are some sorts of monsters to actually win all the time, we have limits, you know."

"Really? But Shin-chan over here never experienced losing from his opponents when he was in middle school!"

"Shin-chan?" she tilts her head in confusion.

"This grass head beside me," Takao jabs his thumb over his shoulder. "He's Midorima Shintarō but I call him, Shin-chan!"

"Ah, you must be the number one shooter of the Kiseki no Sedai. I have heard many things about you! I'm glad to meet you, senpai!" she took his bandaged hand and shook it.

"W-What are you doing?!" he spluttered. He did not expect her to be so bold and daring to even take his hand without his permission. She's like the female version of Takao! Loud, annoying, meddlesome, and overly cheerful.

"Isn't a common courtesy to shake one's hand?" she asks with confusion.

"You have to wait for the owner of the said hand to give you their permission!" Midorima exclaimed.

"Huh, you're overreacting. It's just a handshake. It's no big deal."

"Here in Japan, privacy is a big deal!" he persisted. "Where did you come from?"

"Whoa, calm down, senpai. Your face is all red. It doesn't compliment your grass colored hair though. You actually look like a tomato."

With her offhanded comment, the rest of the regulars especially Takao burst into a series of laughter while the Oha-Asa obsessed teen turned into a blushing mess with slight irritation in his face.

"That's a good one, Orca-chan. You and I will get along so well," the Hawk-eyed wielder grinned.

She only grinned in reply.

* * *

 **Tōō Academy...**

"I'm officially lost," Jerica slumps down on a nearby bench in the hallway, ignoring the weird looks that her new schoolmates are giving to her. Probably because she's emitting a depressed aura.

You see, readers, Jerica thought that she could handle being by herself and moved away from the student who volunteered to tour the students around the campus. If only she wasn't so confident with her sense of direction, she wouldn't have experienced this embarrassing situation. She was like a child!

Without anything better to do, she proceeds to walk around, hoping to find the tourist and join the new students but alas, the God must have been disappointed with her actions and He didn't grant her wish. She sighs and ruffles her black with pink highlighted hair.

While wandering around, she stumbles upon an opened gym. She peers inside, her eyes widening in slight awe at seeing basketball players.

 _"This must be where the basketball club practiced!"_ she thought in glee.

The players moved back and forth, trying to intercept one another's move while the rest watched on. Jerica has longed to hear the music of the crowd cheering or chanting their favorite team, the whistle of the referee signaling of a foul, violation, or subtitution, and of course, the sound of the ball bouncing on the pavement as it was controlled by the player's hands.

Oh, how she couldn't wait to place her hands on that bouncy, orange ball.

"Ehem!" a cough was heard from behind her and she whipped her head so fast that she thought she might have accidentally snapped her head.

She was greeted by the sight of an intimidating, glasses-eyed, black headed guy. He had a scary smile on his face that made her slightly shiver in fear and nervousness.

"Are you going to participate in the try-outs or you're one of those girls who enjoyed loitering around?" he asks in such a blunt way that it makes her slightly irritated. Well, she couldn't blame him. She looked suspicious.

"Actually, I was more interested in watching them play but the former question wasn't such a bad idea. Is the basketball club opened for try-outs?" she questions.

She was aware of the announcement that the sports officials have given to the reporters.

Imayoshi eyed her critically. At first, he didn't believer her but she sounded so sure of his answer that it made him had second thoughts plus, just by looking at her, she seemed so familiar to him but he would have remembered someone like her because of the pink highlights in her hair but where did he see her? In the mall? Park? Beach? Maji Burger? Just where?

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, he responds to her question. "Hai, the club has been opened for a while now. You can come inside and put your name in the list, then proceed to change your attire," then he stretches his hand towards her direction. "My name is Imayoshi Shoichi and I am the captain of this club."

"My name is Tōru Jerica, nice to meet you," she takes his hand and shakes it firmly.

Her name instantly triggered something in the back of his mind. It was a flashback.

...

 _"Aaaaaand the winner for this year's Winter Cup is... Reizō Team!" the host yelled, managing to project it to everyone inside the stadium despite the crowd cheering and jumping for joy._

 _Imayoshi's mother cheers in her seat, frantically waving a small banner in her hands with the jersey color of the Reizō team. Mr. Imayoshi sighs at his wife's antics before ignoring her and calmly sipping his tea while reading the newspaper._

 _Their son groans slightly before gathering up his things and making way to his room but not before taking a quick glance at the screen of their television. It showed the faces of five females having wide grins in their faces. Their names were below them._

...

Reizo team...

His eyes widened, comically!

 _"Did we just gain a valuable player?!"_ he yelled inside his mind.

* * *

 **Yōsen High...**

"How's your first day of school, sweetie?" Shizuka's mother asks through the phone.

The teen sat far away from the group of people surrounding the large tree in the middle of the campus. She was nibbling on a sliced apple while watching the students wandered around in boredom. She didn't know why she even agreed in going into this school.

"It's fine, Okā-san. Everyone seems nice and... kind," she trails off, unsure of what to say. She haven't taken the initiative to talk to anyone at all, not even her fellow classmates.

"Really?! Did you gain new friends? What are they like?" her mother asks giddily.

Shizuka pops the last piece of apple inside her mouth before placing her bento inside her bag and standing up from the wooden bench. She brushes off the imaginary creases from her uniform and walks toward the entrance of a certain building.

As she enters inside, she notices a few girls surrounding a meek girl who wears large and round glasses and has her hair tied up into low, pig-tails.

"I'll call you later, Okā-san. I have something to take care of," she mumbles before hanging up. She puts her phone inside her skirt pocket and proceeds toward the girls' direction, hearing their words clearer.

"How dare you get close to Himuro-kun!"

"Yeah! You're not allowed to be near him, nerd!"

"You'll scare him away from your ugly face! Ugh! Why can't you just transfer into a different school? No one wants you here because you're ugly and a freak!"

The nerd started to tear up and Shizuka decided to intervene.

"That isn't nice," she chastised them with a frown.

One of the girls huffed and glared at her. "Mind your own business, bitch. We do what we want here because we're the rulers here."

"That's stupid and I can't believe a Christian school like this one let someone like you to enter in their school grounds."

"How dare you! You don't talk back to my friend like that! You don't have the rights!"

"You're correct. I don't have the rights and therefore, you also don't have the rights to belittle someone just because they don't have the same social status as yours."

"We are an exemption!"

"Says who?" Shizuka raises an eyebrow.

"..." the girls are left speechless. They don't exactly have the right words to argue with her question.

"I see. So, none of you have the answer," Shizuka smirks.

The girls seethe in anger before stomping away. Shizuka sighs and turns her head towards the meek girl's direction.

"You okay?" she asks, quietly.

"H-Hai, arigatō," the girl bows while clutching her books tightly to herself.

"Next time, defend yourself. They won't leave you alone if you don't have the courage to fight back to them."

"I-I-I can't d-do that. I-I d-don't have the c-confidence to do it," she stutters.

"You have to stand up for yourself one day though because you won't survive in this world without even feeling like you're the predator for once."

"I-I'll keep that i-in mind," she bows once more.


End file.
